Various types of dispensers exist for flowable materials such as toothpaste and cosmetic materials, including creams and lotions. Other flowable materials may be food items such as mustard or ketchup. One advantageous form of such dispenser is a rigid pump wherein the materials are dispensed by telescopic movement of one component into the other. Variations of such pumps have included dual-chamber dispensers. Generally, however, poor use is made of the space as a result of the manner in which the chambers are arranged with respect to each other. A further disadvantage with such known dispensers is that the entire dispenser must generally be discarded when the contents have been fully dispensed.